


兔子太寂寞会死掉

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: “还有。”村上看着门板叹了口气。“兔子会寂寞死，人不会。”





	兔子太寂寞会死掉

一只白皙的手从后面越过村上的肩膀反锁了门，耳边传来的热气让他打了个冷颤：  
“可是你不知道，每次一到深夜，我忍受饿和想你有多辛苦。”

横山有一双优美的手，关节精致手指修长，村上一直认为这双手不去弹琴真是暴殄天物。此刻，这双手像是在琴键上舞蹈一般，正隔着衬衫轻巧地揉捏着他的乳尖。而手的主人正不紧不慢地用自己已经略有勃起的性器，蹭着村上被西装包裹的挺翘臀部。横山有些粗重的，饱含着热气的喘息色情的印在脖颈上。村上张开嘴，抑制不住的应和着那些乱了节奏的呼吸。横山的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，强有力心脏的跳动声里包裹着他的，传达着蓬勃的生命力与思念。

村上听到皮带解开的声音，然后是西装裤落地的沉闷响声。横山的手抚上自己恋人大腿内侧的柔软皮肤，隔着深紫色的内裤色情的挑逗着他的分身。村上感觉到横山的指尖在自己的性器顶端打转，时不时还挑逗地揉捏两下被冷落的囊袋。横山的技术好极了，只消几分钟，内裤上就撑起一个不小的帐篷，深紫色的布料因为溢出的前列腺液而浸湿了一小片。

村上用引以为傲的八重齿把下嘴唇咬的没了血色，他可不想让邻居听到这家在玄关内的活春宫，另一方面在他的内心深处也不得不承认，自己这段时间确实冷落了恋人。权衡利弊之后，他选择用这种包容的方式来表达歉意。紧张和情欲让他蜜色的肌肤上渗出一层薄汗，所有器官的敏感度在这样的环境里大幅提高。横山用空出的一只手掰过村上的下巴，和他交换了一个绵长而深情的吻。

“Hina酱真可爱啊…”横山的声音因情欲和隐忍变得有些沙哑，他让村上转身面对着自己，然后扯掉了恋人下身最后一道防线。借着玄关微暗的灯光，村上看到横山半跪在地上，用柔软的唇近乎笃诚地吻上自己的性器。 前戏中的横山和他禁欲的外表一样温柔缓慢，这让村上想起他与横山的第一次做爱，那个难以启齿的器官包裹着恋人的分身，没有想象中的撕裂痛，只能感受到后穴传来性器上血管的有力跳动，恋人汹涌的爱意和那些鼓动一起让村上浸溺于此。细密的吻落在他有一层薄汗的肩头，“我想和你一起生活。”横山的声音里满是不确定，“或者和你一起活着。”他爱极了当时坚定而细腻的横山。

“Hina酱不专心。”村上感觉到自己的臀部被不轻不重的拍了一下，修长的指尖充满耐心的戳刺着近一个月没有做爱的穴口。他低头，横山正在用舌头来回舔舐着已经完全勃起的分身，一些溢出的前列腺液被胡乱涂抹在他白皙的脸颊上，性感的要命。村上的喉咙中传来抑制不住的低声呻吟，他脱力的向后半倚靠在玄关的穿衣镜上，冰凉的镜面贴上后背，突如其来的刺激让他的性器流泪般溢出透明的液体。

“嘶…你轻点。”

“我温不温柔，你还不知道？”横山嘴里含着他的性器，口齿不清地回了一句。

“你可以自己看。”  
他用细长的眼睛撇了一眼镜子。

村上本来是不愿意扭头的，他不想看到自己的后穴像女人一样被手指插来插去是什么样的一番光景。但横山漆黑的眼睛像是有魔力一般，让他鬼使神差的回了头。然后，他看到自己在灯光下因汗水而闪着微光的臀部，以及穴口旁的那只修长白皙的手。横山漂亮的手，那双应该去弹琴，去握住高级钢笔的，禁欲而优美的手，现在正在自己最不堪的地方色情的抽插着。而手的主人正在虔诚的舔吻着自己的分身。这些下流而混乱的意识让村上在横山的嘴里快速缴械。

突然的射精让横山被呛的咳了两声，然后极具成就感的把恋人的精液吞了下去。“Hina酱很快啊。”他像是成人影碟里一样对着村上张嘴，接着意料之中的，看到对方的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。横山低笑了几声，他爱极了这样的村上，这样因窘迫与歉意而脸红的恋人。

所以，我想看到他更多的表情。

他用手握住对方的胯骨，及其有耐心的用已经开始胀痛的性器磨蹭着村上的臀部。学生时代打篮球的习惯让横山在性事上有微妙的好胜心，总是不想去做先沉不住气的那一个，即使他想下一秒就深深肏入面前那具可口的身体。  
他想让村上求他。

村上当然了解这样有些小幼稚的横山，“Kimi…君。”他亲昵的换着恋人的名字，用自己湿润的穴口寻找着横山火热的性器，漫长的前戏和欲望让他的双眼里充满了生理性泪水。“快一点。”他扭头望向横山，并高高翘起臀部。身为男人，他当然懂得怎么样最能激起对方的欲望。

“快一点干我。”

横山爱极了这样的村上，和那双仿若装盛着湖泊的眼睛。他紧紧的按住村上的胯骨，并将自己的分身深深埋入对方的身体里。村上发出一声短促的呻吟，几滴发梢上的汗水随着他的动作飞溅到横山漂亮的腹肌上。长时间没有交合的后穴紧致如处子，湿热的内壁在横山的大开大合的活塞运动中有生命般挽留着他的性器。横山的目光顺着村上的脖颈向下舔舐着，越过村上覆盖着一层薄肌肉的美丽背部，欣赏一般地看着自己每次将分身退出恋人体外时被带出的殷红色内肉。  
他的手将村上的胯骨捏的更紧了。

有着昏暗灯光的玄关，巨大的穿衣镜和原始而具有支配感的性交姿势极大的满足了二人近期无处发泄的欲望。整个房间充满了荷尔蒙的味道，以及单一而淫靡的交配声。横山熟练的戳刺着对方后穴里的某一点，多年的相处让他对村上的身体了如指掌。他摆动胯骨巧妙的进攻着，尽情享受此刻臣服于欲望的美味恋人。

村上的状态就没有这么乐观了，30代的年纪和长时间没有温存的身体的缺点在这场激烈的性事中暴漏无疑。他试图用贴近穿衣镜的方法来减轻腰部承受的负担，可横山发狠般钳住他的胯骨让他进退两难。  
“啊…”一声没封住的呻吟越过八重齿跑了出来，体内某处被顶到的村上彻底软了手脚，以至于险些瘫软在地上。  
“还没完呢。”横山一把捞起恋人，将他架在鞋柜上，占着体型优势从后面扣住村上的双手，快速的顶弄起来。

村上的泪腺在横山的肏干下决堤，大颗的泪水落到十指相扣的手上。他的性器硬的发疼，在摆动中颤巍巍的分泌透明的粘液。村上感觉自己的仿佛被横山钉在这里，只能被迫接受来自恋人的顶弄和如潮水般的快感。他大口喘着气，汗水和泪水顺着蜜色的肌肤淌落下来，流到湿黏一片的下腹部。

“求…求你。”村上低着头，本身涂抹了发蜡的头发现在散乱的垂在眼前，看起来可怜极了。“让我射。”为防止更多的呻吟顺着话语漏出来，他尽量言简意赅的表达自己的欲望。

横山垂着眼睛没有回答，无声的加快了顶弄的速度，快速且准确的折磨着恋人体内的那一点。这样发狠的横山让村上想起了某种肉食动物，而自己作为猎物心甘情愿的臣服于对方。接着，在横山的喉咙中发出一声短促的叹息之后，村上感到一股热流随着那些顶弄一起被传送到了后穴里。然后他感觉到自己的分身断断续续的流出了一些精液，眼前闪过一道白光，比以往更加强烈的快感让他的双腿开始打颤。

村上在横山抽出性器后脱力的滑落到地上，初次的干性高潮让他筋疲力竭，他的脑袋靠着鞋柜，脸上布满了泪水和汗水，乳白色的精液从他的后穴里汩汩流出，淌到黑灰色的地砖上。这样的村上十分狼狈，可横山却爱极了这样的他，这样美味又毫无防备的恋人。  
他跪坐在村上旁边，缓慢的用唇一寸寸亲吻着对方的脸，随着那些汗水和泪水一起，还有凌乱的栗色前发。

“你知道的。”他的嘴贴在村上被汗湿的脖颈上，叹息般的轻声说道。

然后，一只手覆盖在了他的手上，泛着光泽的指尖摩挲着他的。“我知道的，对不起。”村上没有回头，用同样的语调说道，然后缓缓地握住他的手，十指相扣。

 

“我也爱你。”

END


End file.
